character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrant (Canon, Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|Mr X (T-00, Suppressed)= |-|Proto Tyrant (T-001)= |-|Tyrant (T-002)= |-|Mr X (T-00, Base/Super Form)= |-|Ivan (Suppressed)= |-|Thanatos (Suppressed)= |-|Thanatos (Base/Super Form)= |-|Tyrant R (Base/Super Form)= |-|Hypnos (Suppressed)= |-|Hypnos (Base/Super Form)= |-|Hypnos (Third Form/V-ACT'ed)= |-|T-091= |-|Morpheus D. Duvall (Tyrant Form)= |-|Morpheus (G-Blob)= |-|Tyrant.Armored.Lethal.Organic.System. (Suppressed)= |-|Tyrant.Armored.Lethal.Organic.System. (Base/Super Form)= |-|Sergei Vladimir (Tyrant Form)= |-|Ultimate Abyss= |-|Damnation Tyrant (Suppressed)= |-|Damnation Tyrant (Base/Super Form)= |-|Ariego= |-|Parasite Super Tyrant= Summary The absolute pinnacle of the Virus for which its named,Tyrants are nearly invincible juggernauts of strength that only the mightiest of weapons and beings can contain. In 1988, the time came for the ultimate in bio weapons to be created. After two promising , but ultimately worthless candidates were impeached from the race for perfection, Umbrella's greatest mind, one William Birkin ,( the man who would become God , but that's a story for another day) among other achievements, would create the model that all other Tyrants would abide by, the T-103. The Ultimate Lifeform , (for the time) and posseses, overwhelming combat ability, superior durability, and high thinking ability to obey commands. The T-103 is a last resort and only to be used for the most important missions, for fear of it demolishing everything around it. To this end, T-103's must be given a Limiter Trench Coat that will prevent random mutations as to prevent them from potentially wiping out everything they look at and keeping them in control with the eyes on the prize, and enter a mutated Super Form at times, usually in response to damage.Other models include Ivan's, smarter, more easily able to blend into target populations; Thanatos , named for the Tyrannical Greek Deity of Death and capable of stretching its limbs; One breakthrough was Tyrant R ,a model with even greater protection compared to a regular T-103, as well as one unidentified model that heavily resembles them (given the Eastern Slavic Civil War was more than a decade after Raccoon Cities end , they're likely even greater than R, and especially previous normal T-103's), and lack the weakness of an exposed heart altogether, or T.A.L.O.S., the despot that is both man and machine. Of course, there's one more Tyrant Model (you know the one), but his is another day. Thanatos and Tyrant Sergei fanart by Tyrant0400Tp . His Deviantart page for those who want to enjoy the rest of his work. ProjectUmbrella is a good place to go for everything Resi along with the wiki. Translations come from the former and most images the latter. Powers and Stats Tier : Possibly for T-001 and T-002, Would be higher with V-ACT| ' '''for T-103's and variants, Would be higher' with V-ACT|''' ,' Possibly Higher' for Hypnos| Possibly ' for TALOS| '''At Least ' for T091| Possibly High 7-C for Ultimate Abyss '(In Progress,Should be at least High 7-C Possibly Low 7-B, Plaga profiles not yet made)'for Ariego| High '''2-C, Possibly 2-A, Possibly High 2-A would be Higher with V-ACT Name: Tyrant, Mr X, Terminator, Doctor Evil, Frankenstein's Monster, T-001 (Proto-Tyrant), T-002, T-103, T-0400TP (Tyrant R) Thanatos, Tyrant Armored Lethal Organic System (T.A.L.O.S), Ivan, Ariego, T091, Hypnos Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Created from Male test subjects and their hormones; also cloned from Sergei Vladimir: Presumably Male Age: Varies depending on date of creation; Some of the first ones were created in the 80s and 90s. Depends on the model Classification: Created from human test subjects; T-Virus creation Powers and Abilities: Body Manipulation via the T-Virus, Enhanced Bite, Berserker Mode and/or''' Rage Power' in Super Form,' Enhanced Senses' from T-Virus, 'Natural Weaponry via body parts, Reactive Evolution' and Improved Physiology in general via the virus and V-ACT, Increased Strength via increased muscle tissue and mass due to affected hypothalamus; Tyrant R's Super Form gained rock-like skin, '''Types 1, 2 and 7 Immortality' and/at least Longevity (even without functioning respiratory or cardiovascular systems and only still possessing an autonomic nervous system, those infected will still become zombies and exist without them. For this same reason, zombies and subsequent forms are utterly immune to pain and have no sense of self-preservation and will fight until something dies. Thusly their will is essentially bottomless, and Tyrants are superior to all of this, and they happen to be explicitly reffered to as immortal anyway.), Acid Manipulation (can vomit their stomach acid as a weapon), Biology Manipulation, Shape Changing Genetic Level (As explained in the Licker page the progenitor virus alone would have to be old and powerful enough to predate life itself due to its properties, which Tyrant and Tyrants naturally scale to; In a nutshell as the Ultimate Lifeform and ultimate form of a T-Virus creature Tyrants would logically be able to do anything any other T-Virus creature can but better, See some instances here and here, as well as here .),' Chi Manipulation,' Chi Emission ( see attack potency section), Resurrection, Resuscitation, Undead, Low to Mid-Low Regeneration, ( an example),' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elasticity for Thanatos, Indomitable Will' (see above),' Pain Suppression', (see above),' Resistance To Biological Attack for the Virus itself (see Thanatos in the durability section) Enhanced Superhuman Athleticism, Poison Manipulation (see Zombie/Licker page) Self-Sustenance Oxygen Independence and possibly Sleeplessness, Illusion Creation '(Ultimate Abyss demonstrates the ability to produce illusory doubles of itself to confuse before attack (Also further displaying that tyrants and similar beings despite the intelligence loss from T are still relatively as clever as humans and carry over some of their former intelligence, further supported by Normans terrorist history, which would require such cleverness to survive.). Attack Potency :' '(At least T-103's onward surpass all other T-beings ;Even as flawed prototypes T-001 and T-002 should be close to T-103s,as much of their flaws were in regards to aggression and ability to control them, though they're certainly not as streamlined and more rough in design.Regardless it would definitively be true for T-103s. Some of the largest and mightiest T-Virus related creatures are T-Gators , and Gravediggers .Limiter Tyrant slings around Lickers like slingshot slugs and one shots them with themselves , than finishes one of em off with a relaxed stomp; after that he proceeds to casually swat away a truck while chasing one of em with no relevant momentum loss , than one shots it with enough leftover force to easily puncture a tanker truck. Another instance of Limiter Tyrants leisurely blitzshotting Lickers. Also, Tyrants shaking the area with every step. As for one good way to figure out the full initial boost of the normal T-Virus embodied by Tyrants, the ones in Damnation that are practically twice the size of 1998 models can squish lickers entire heads with ease .As one would need to be at least 20 times stronger than the other to sever the spinal cord, which this would obviously greater than, 2011 Tyrants should be at least 2840 tons, with 1998 Tyrants being half as powerful, and the same in Super Mode, with 2011 Super Tyrants being 5680) At Least Wall level, likely Much Higher ( T-002 right after waking up impales normal Wesker through glass in a single blow.) ( Knocks out Chris or Jill in a single whack . Chris and Jill can endure blows from Crimson Heads , see Zombie/Crimson Head/Licker page.) At Least Small Building level, Possibly Higher '( Demolishes a massive part of the Spencer Mansions stone ceiling instantly . ( Tyrant R shook an entire stone bridge twice before jumping hundreds of feet or more to Ada's location, also shaking it with its jump. This could also mean that the first two tremors it caused were it from jumping from possibly many miles to possibly across the whole city, meaning it was shaking everything in sight with only its jumps. Thanatos can do something similar. Some info on bridges ) '''Large Town level ('TALOS has its own rocket launcher. Rocker launchers in Resident Evil one shot Tyrants . It's tentacle cables can harm itself and destroy steel plating, as well as shoot lasers . Some more TALOS info.) 'At Least Wall level, Likely Much Higher '( Mr X marks his grand tyrannical debut. Instantly and casually punches through a wall right where Ben Bertolucci was standing with pinpoint, accuracy, than proceeds to casually drag him through said wall for seconds before finally popping his skull like a melon while Limited. Damn right and he'll do it again; Can be seen leisurely enjoying walks through walls .) ' '(Limiter X punches the tower ground in the massive blast furnace room and shakes the whole structure .) ' '( Parasite Super Tyrant, by virtue of being the boss of Longest Yard and final boss of the Echo Six segment, is heavily implied to be responsible to the demolishing of this entire train. For reference, the most massive train in the world from the Guinness Book of World Records is 79,500 tons. Also keep in mind this train existed in 1993, and regardless of continuity the Raccoon Incident took place in 1998, and Resident Evil is'nt exactly limited by real life to begin with. Even smaller average trains are 142 metric tons or so; Instantly sends a presumably loaded and massive shipping container hundreds of feet and creates an explosive tremor with its jump impact right afterwards, and can do the same with simple blows. Some info about shipping containers ) ' ( goes Super Mode right through its Limiter (note the screws coming off, then everything else, many seconds after the explosion right in the middle of the aftermath)). (On Sheena Island, Vincent Goldman and other scientists pitted various genes against each other until one surpassed all others. This continued hundreds of thousands of times for weeks , until one night, while they were asleep the Gene was finally completed, and thusly named after Hypnos, the greek god of sleep. For this reason Hypnos is vastly superior to regular T-103's including with and greater stamina, as can be seen with it lasting long enough to mutate into not one , but two super forms , in a manner akin to Nemesis, minus the bug-faced quadruped part, with a smaller, more refined visage to boot.) (4 years after Raccoon Cities Destruction, Umbrella fused the T-Virus and the G-Virus in an attempt to create B.O.W.s that could create electromagnetic fields.The failed prototype this lead too was T091 .The base boost should simply be a combination of the base T and G boosts.Perplexingly, despite the G-Viruses objective superiority (See G related pages) to the T-Virus both T091 and Morpheuses forms display borderline exclusively T-related traits and design, with G-related traits confusingly recsessive and only seeming to happen when Morpheus starts mutating beyond his inital tyrant form (Despite being wounded prior to injection, he only seems to be regular tyrant height).Speaking of which, while understandably a prototype,T091 can still be felled just as quickly as the pre super mode T-002 with barely a shotgun or semi-auto , and Morpheus only has to be beaten once before immediately destabilizing and going blob mode , with no G eyes or mutation path to the Perfect Third Form to be seen, with G regen only occuring during the destabilization.One interesting trait that would carry over to the C-Virus, another G fusion is temporarily maintained sapience, tho as mentioned in Morpheuses case it barely took anything for that to disappear.) '''Possibly Large Town level (See Durability)' (As should hopefully be obvious, the T-Virus improves speed, durability and power when evolving a host much greater than they were before, Lickers and Tyrants being the most obvious examples (As mentioned previously Limiters prevent mutations and curb aggression as to allow control for missions. T-002 without its limiter merely chose to walk but was more than capable or running , as can the subsequent models, and would obviously scale to other T-Virus beings like Lickers (See Speed Section and Licker pages).) While the human zombie line appears to have more durability than power,Tyrants as the ultimate T-Virus beings who also start off as humans and can only come about from humans with the perfect genes would logically have balanced stats and wouldent be so all over the place like imperfect fodder.Thusly TALOSes power should be at least close to its durability, with the same being true for other Tyrants.) At Least Small Building level, Likely Much Higher '( Completely vaporizes an entire squad of troops with a single ki blast.) ' At Least Wall level ''' (Limiter Tyrant can fight somewhat on par with and decently faze Williams first form for a time. He had a good run.) Possibly '''Large Town level for Ultimate Abyss (Jack Norman, after two intakes of T-Abyss, turned into a being known as Ultimate Abyss, supiciously tyrant-like in appearance. Given his role as the leader of terrorist group Il Veltro him having the good enough genes to become the T-Abyss equivalent of a tyrant would make some sense. Regardless his performance against jill and chris suggests he scales above the malacoda anyway, at least most other fodder, especially due to the aforementioned double dose.)(In Progress,Should be at least Large Town+, Possibly Small City level, Plaga profiles not yet made) ( Diego had unleashed his full power , which displayed Plaga-like traits before fusing with Glenn, and Ariego is larger than Diego on his own . Since the plaga dna came from Los Illuminados, it would likely only be Type-1 Dominant Plaga dna, and even with a Type-4 Dominant Plaga , which while made after Type-3 only displays abilities and potency on par with the inferior Type-2 model, Alexander Kozachenko would only really be as powerful as the Los Illuminados members, especially as Type-2's are only stated to be better than Type-1's in non power-related ways.Regardless Diego should still be stronger than Tyrants, since Diego shouldent really have gotten as big as he did from simply fusing with the human sized Glenn, they mave simply gotten their Super Forms and Glenns Plaga mutation boost offscreen, with the occurence on-screen being Diegos plaga mutation along with a Super Form.Whats more the A-Virus is part T part Plaga, meaning Ariego would likely be even more powerful than the likes of TALOS or Tyrant R, and possibly even canon Nemesis.Assuming non-mutating Dominant Plaga are as strong as Super Tyrants(Hosts do about as well against Leon),Super Diego would be 592,000 tons as no plaga mutations occur. Add that to Glen who should be the same and also have gone Super due to his wounds (Them both going super and not just Diego is supported by Ariego being practically twice as large as even a Super Tyrant and a Super Ariego would be 1,184,000 tons, Small City level, and his durability being at least close to this level is supported by the railgun feat.) Multi-Universal/Low Multiversal, Possibly Multiversal+, Possibly High Multiverse+ would be Higher if transformed (See Leon page for X Zone info)( While T-103's themselves do not appear in X Zone, Nemesis does, and the cast fights a number of them throughout the game, despite wearing their limiters, and since Nemesis is just a T-103 made stronger, smarter and further immortal by the NE-Alpha Parasite with better regen T-103's and variants would also be consequently be low multiversal, and this is while with limiters and mutated, and if they were to experience V-ACT they would be multiversal. (See Feats) Specifically they would be worth at least 62,480 universes.). Nemeses being able to fight not only Leon but whoever else is used would mean that they and Tyrants would also be Multiversal+ As for other models, Tyrant R would be more durable than most thanks to its better rock like skin. So a Composite Tyrant not counting Nemesis would have the rock-like skin of R, the added plaga abilities from the A-Virus, the weapons of TALOS, the stretchable limbs of Thanatos, and the greater intelligence of Ivans, the superior genes of Hypnos, and depending on how much Nemesis scales to the X-Zone cast, they would anywhere from Multiverse+ to possibly High Multiverse+ anyway. Speed'' : '' ( X can grab and push you so quickly when in range it looks like he's teleporting and its impossible to react to if you hadn't thrown a flash bang before hand, and even then it's a skin of your teeth situation and not a good idea. Speaking of flashbangs , those arent even a guarantee that you'll be fast enough to evade him or that he'll be significantly affected enough to not still blitz you. Trying to run past him while he's opening and crouching under a door will also do you no good. Jill and Chris, who are already as well trained as Leon was in RE4 and have the same physicality as they did as early as RE1 can also dodge lasers like Leon, and Tyrants in general can keep up with them and nearly blitz them as seen after the T-002 demolishes the ceiling (See Attack Potency), and Tyrants scale above all other T-Virus creatures, which would include those that can also keep up with them and overtake them, such as Gravediggers or Malacodas.) ' At Least Subsonic or +, likely Supersonic or Higher '( T-002 can casually deflect rocket launchers at point blank range from a neutral starting position, T-103's and their variants being superior models obviously scale to this.)' At Least Supersonic + Likely Much Higher' ( T-103s are superior to''' all other T-Virus'creatures'.)' '(Tyrant R jumped hundreds of feet to where Ada was in moments, also shaking the bridge and everything in sight with its jumps, this combined with the first two tremors implies it crossed many miles or even large swaths of the city with only a few jumps.) 'At Least Supersonic +, Likely Much Higher '( Limiter Tyrant slings around Lickers like slingshot slugs and one shots them with themselves,then overtakes a Licker despite its massive head-start ,then swats away a truck with no relevant momentum loss and blitz-shots it despite it propelling itself off a tanker truck, with it barely even having time to do so in the first place; rips open a steel gate with Leon only barely having enough time to react despite being on guard. Another instance of Limiter Tyrants leisurely blitzshotting Lickers.) 'At Least Transonic, likely Much Higher '( Super Tyrant Finesses a medium tank round as point blank as possible before it even leaves the barrel, and before that utterly finesses a rocket at point blank range while running towards it and Leon , as well as dodging another one before that at point blank range despite being off guard, and even watches it go by. Heres an instance of a T-103 finessing a rocket launcher at point blank range despite recovering from a jump, or deflecting it twice in a row at point blank range despite being stunned . Blitz-shots 3 Lickers mid-air before they can react despite them being mid-swing. ) ' '( Limiter Tyrant manages to get a hit in on Williams first form despite their equal start ) ' '( X overtakes Leon from multiple feet away with only a vigorous power walk, complete with the same sort of blitz-grab as mentioned previously. See Leon page. While pre RE4 they should still be relatively close to that level.) ( See rocket catching scene above. T-103 variants such as Nemesis and definitely ones decades afterwards such as Ariego should be this level as well. ) would be Higher with V-ACT/Further transformations beyond their super forms ( See Feats) ' 'Lifting Strength : At Least Class M+, Likely Higher'(T-103's onward surpass all other T-beings . Some of the largest and mightiest T-Virus related creatures are T-Gators , Gravediggers and T-Abyss Malacoda Parasite infected whales. The Queen Zenobia, which the Malacoda casually sunk and destroyed , is 148,000 tons . In order to so casually destroy such a vessel, the Malacoda would have to have an at least similar amount of mass , and T-Abyss equivalents of tyrants and onward, at least in their Super Forms would scale to all of this.) '''At Least Class 10, Likely Much Higher '( Mr X introduces himself by squishing a helicopter into a wall even more than it already was single-handedly with no effort while Limited. Limiter Tyrant can also casually throw cars and send them flying dozens of feet; Limiter Tyrant casually rips open a steel gate .) Class 50+, Possibly Higher '( Super Tyrant stops a medium tank and would have flipped it over were it not for the Licker that sacrificed itself.) '''At Least Class K, Likely Higher '( Super X casually uses a train car as a battering ram . 'At Least Class K , Possibly Class M+ '( Parasite Super Tyrant, by virtue of being the boss of Longest Yard and final boss of the Echo Six segment, is heavily implied to be responsible to the demolishing of this entire train. For reference, the most massive train in the world from the Guinness Book of World Records is 79,500 tons. Also keep in mind this train existed in 1993, and regardless of continuity the Raccoon Incident took place in 1998, and Resident Evil isn't exactly limited by real life to begin with. Smaller trains or cars are 315000 lbs or 142 metric tons or so.) ' '( goes Super Mode right through its Limiter (note the screws coming off, then everything else, many seconds after the explosion right in the middle of the aftermath)) '''Striking Strength : (Normal Tyrants)| (Thantos,R and Hypnos)| At Least Large Town level (T091)| Possibly Large Town level (TALOS)| Possibly Large Town level (Ultimate Abyss)|(In Progress,Should be at least Large Town+, Possibly Small City level, Plaga profiles not yet made)| Multi-Universal/Low Multiversal, Multiversal+, Possibly High Multiverse+ would be Higher if transformed (See Leon page for X Zone info) Durability : At Least Wall level, possibly Higher '( The Proto-Tyrant was dumped into chemical disposal but survived to the events of RE 0) '''At Least Wall level, likely Much Higher '( T-002's can already tank/borderline no-sell small arms fire with no reaction, let alone T-103's and beyond.) Large Town''' level ( T-103's and variants are superior to all other T creations . Some of the largest and most durable T-Virus related creatures are T-Gators , Gravediggers and T-Abyss Malacoda Parasite infected whales. The Queen Zenobia, which the Malacoda casually sunk and destroyed , is 148,000 tons . In order to so casually destroy such a vessel, the Malacoda would have to have an at least similar amount of mass and can also constantly endure gatling gun fire for the entire fight . Another gigantic T-related creature is the T-Veronica created Veronica Complex. One of the most major processes of T-Veronica is for the host to be able to combust their own blood and turn them into proverbial ki blasts. V Complex can tank these same veritable ki blasts multiple times , and Tyrants made of T-Abyss or Veronica respectively would scale given the nature of them,) At Least Large Building+, Likely City Block 'level or '''Higher '(Tyrants and their Limiters are completely immune to anything weaker than rocket launchers or anti-tank guns or above. Combined with the previous scaling this would also put the top tier weapons of the Resi verse at least Large Town level.' Rocket launchers consistently one shot Tyrants and reduce them to giblets and can even help defeat the Queen Zenobia sized Malacoda Whale. As rocket launchers can reduce them to bloody paste so easily, they'd have to be 120 times greater than they're durability. This would put rocket launchers of 1998 alone to at least .Gatling guns improved so much in the span from Revelations to Damnation that they can instant kill Super Tyrants, as can the plane missiles of that time in a similar gruesome manner, also putting them at . Regardless, Tyrants have monstrous durability. )' ''At Least Building + '( Tyrant R is absorbed by Nyx , an unclassified B.O.W. that absorbs life forms and is larger than and can also absorb cars. Some time after Nyx's death R shows back up again later that day fine to challenge Ada Wong .) Possibly City Level '(Thanatos can survive an injection from Daylight , a serum specifically designed to combat the T-Virus, (see Zombie/Crimson Head Licker page)) ' '( Tyrant R in its Super Form thanks to its larger size and rock-like skin is even more durable than regular T-103's ) '''Possibly Large Town level '( Tyrant R can manage to not get one shot by resi-verse rocket launchers, which tend to one shot even Super Tyrantsand can damage Malacoda whales.) 'At Least Wall level, likely Much Higher '( X with his Limiter on in RE2Make can completely no-sell weapons as powerful as grenade launchers, some of the most powerful weapons in the game that can even give Lickers a run for their money. Acid Rounds barely effect his limiter at all , let alone him; He gives so little of a crap about flame or acid rounds he'll slugger you right after a direct hit, no selling sub-machine gun fire all the while. While this may seem impressive, as mentioned on the Licker page even those and their lesser forms have little to no issues with such things, and for for Tyrants especially , its just Tuesday .) ' '( Super Tyrants such as X can constantly stand in an entire room full of magma with no damage at all, as for the context of this point in the story in general , depending on the version X either fell in a vat of molten steel, magma or a similar substance while fighting Leon and Ada, or an entire massive blast furnace room full of it, this feat in particular consisting of the latter, said feat also shows sthe size of the room and sheer amount of hot stuff quite well) 'At Least Building +, Likely Much Higher '( Limiter Tyrant and said limiter utterly no-sells a point blank tanker truck explosion, than goes Super Mode right through its Limiter (note the screws coming off, then everything else, many seconds after the explosion right in the middle of the aftermath) ' '( Super Tyrant is only momentarily hurt by rocket launcher that explodes almost next to it, while this would mean it didnt recieve nearly the full force it would still be pretty impressive in general.) 'Possibly Large Town level '(When TALOS starts to go Super Mode, it's rocket launcher appears to be gone completely, implying it may have blown up in its face at some point. If true this may be an homage to when the same happened to Nemesis.) '''Possibly Large Town level for Ultimate Abyss, (In Progress,Should be at least Large Town+, Possibly Small City level, Plaga profiles not yet made)( Ariego, the fusion of Glenn Arias and Diego Gomez can take multi-skyscraper level railguns , 4 of em to be exact, and the shot still travels until it flies offscreen, meaning its even more powerful, maybe even Small City level. For reference . Keep in mind a transformed ( and thusly at least Large Town+, see Tyrant page) Full-Power Nemesis could take an umbrella railgun, the Demon Sword of Paracelsus , from 2 decades previous , and that was a transformed Nemesis, and this was Ariego, a Tyrant-like being ( a fusion of Glenn Arias and Diego Gomez made possible from the Animality Virus,a fusion of T and Las Plagas. Diego fusing with Glenn would mean that the already transformed beyond base form Diego would be even stronger than normal T-103's or their variants, and possibly canon Nemesis ) and vastly more powerful rail-gun compact and streamlined enough to be held by a trained human.) Multi-Universal/Low Multiversal, Multiversal+, Possibly High Multiverse+ would be Higher if transformed (See Leon page for X Zone info) Stamina : Vast ( Superior to all other T-Virus creatures, (see Zombie/Crimson Head/Licker page)) Range : Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Rocket Launcher and laser shooting Tentacle Cables for TALOS and''' with Thanatos's stretchable arms, as well as NE B Parasite for Parasite Super Tyrant '''Standard Equipment: Limiter Trench coat or Internal Limiter. Jack or Chip in head to receive orders with. Tentacle Cables able to fire lasers for TALOS, as well as its own Rocket Launcher. TALOS is connected to Red Queen Computer Intelligence : Below Average Human to Above Average Human level or Higher '''Superior to all other T-Virus beings and the ultimate form a T-Virus being can take. T-00 and its companion were able to hunt down Leon, Claire and Sherry from the RPD to the secret sewers all the way to the super secret lab NEST and constantly harass and track them from the 29th to the 30th. The abysmal failure that is the Proto Tyrant was able to hunt down Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen throughout the secret lab they were in. TALOS recieves and executes commands from the Red Queen. Tyrant R was self aware enough to understand and recognize it had a bomb implanted in its chest and ambushed Carter who was holding the button when he and Linda weren't paying attention so he could be free. Tyrant R also discovered Ada Wong just from jumping about the city. Ivan's can coordinate their attacks and use homing missle launchers . T-103's can also open doors like zombies and climb ladders , jump down them and destroy cameras so they're not recorded . Learning Impaired''' to Below Average Human in Super Form due to bloodlust and completely uncontrollable. Weaknesses: Can be easily and comically fooled into its own would be demise due to their need to complete their mission. Has attacked its own allies i.e Hunk. Difficult to control even with its limiter built to curb its rage, power and random mutations; Tyrant R was fiercely independent enough to murder its controller despite wearing its limiter. One Tyrant went Super Mode right through its own Limiter despite being in mint condition after a point blank explosion. Bloodlusted in Super Form. Pre 2011 models have exposed hearts. Hypnos and 2011 models lack this weakness. Feats : Being superior to all other T-Virus related creatures by default ( including Lickers, of course), Shaking entire gigantic furnaces, Fodderizing Lickers like no ones business, Demolishing entire trains and sending presumably full massive shipping containers flying hundreds of feet, Ki blasts (the manhuas go to some nutty places), Being able to challenge William Birkin and the G- Virus for more than a few moments ( or being able to stand up to him at all in any of his forms, to be frank), Inferior experimental models being able to deflect rocket launchers point blank no effort, (and T-103's and by extension variations being able to do the same in rapid succession while off guard or running towards it), Being able to blitz Wesker, the most famous Resi villain infamous for blitzing, Being able to jump hundreds of feet and shake entire stone bridges and structures, Being able to finesse a tank at point blank range before it fires in the first place and stop that same tank, easily grasping train cars and helicopters, Flexing through their own Limiters, Tanking being dumped into acid chemicals or falling into gigantic magma furnace rooms, escaping from absorption, Requiring rocket launchers or higher weapons to fight them on a traditional basis, Being able to survive those same rocket launchers, Barely being fazed at all by acid or falling thousands of feet, Being able to resist the anti-virus specifically designed to destroy it, The T-Virus being implied to be able to survive the destruction of an entire city (Explained in the Licker page). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fists, Claws, T-Virus Transmission Key: T-001 (Proto-Tyrant, vastly inferior model, Resident Evil 0) T-002 ( improved albeit inferior model, Resident Evil 1/Resident Evil Remake, Umbrella Chronicles)T-103 (Mass Produced Model, base form with Limiter; The main template for other variations, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 2 Remake and many other games and media) T-103 (Mass Produced Model, Super Form) Ivan (cosmetic and more intelligent T-103 variation with Limiter; non limiter or super- self never revealed, Umbrella Chronicles) T-0400Tp/Tyrant R (T-103 variation, starts off like normal T-103 until removal of limiter, Resident Evil Outbreak) T-00400 TP/Tyrant R(Super Form) Thanatos (Super Form) T091 (Base Form) (T.A.L.O.S. ( Tyrant Armored Lethal Organic System, base form with Limiter, Resident Evil Umbrella Chronicles) T.A.L.O.S. (Super Form) Unidentified Tyrant Model (base form with Limiter, looks incredibly similar to T-103's; Likely an improved version, Resident Evil Damnation) Unidentified Tyrant Model (Super Form) Parasite Super Tyrant (T-103 with a NE-B Parasite, Super Form. In a nutshell an inferior Nemesis with less intelligence, no weapons and no control over tentacles, Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City) Hypnos T-Type (Base) Hypnos T-Type (Super Form) Hypnos T-Type (Mutated beyond Super Form) T-103 (base form with Limiter, Biohazard 3 Last Escape Manhua ) Ariego ( Resident Evil Vendetta) Note: Nemesis is so much more popular powerful and different than other Tyrants he more than deserves his own profile (Coming Relatively Soon). Another important thing to note is that T-002's and their variants have a different kind of limiter than T-103s, one implanted in their bodies. Thanatos was aesthetically modeled after T-103's, so he would have the same kind of limiter as he does not wear the coat version. Some Tyranical Tunes, Classical Commanding Compositions and other treats to enjoy while reading. Some Vendetta tunes . A Composite compilement (in a not entirely accurate but nevertheless entertaining order) of the Raccoon war and its tragic beginnings can be seen here ProjectUmbrella is also a good place to go for everything Resi aside from the wiki. ' Others 'Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses:' 'Inconclusive Matches:' Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7